Choosing You
by iloveAdamLambert
Summary: Takes place in episode 13: "Sigh". Henry just brought an unconcious Abby back to the house and many things are whirling in his mind. There will be a different ending and a different spin on things. Rating might change to M in the future.
1. As Far As Anyone Knows

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own _**Harper's Island**_. I would love to though! God knows I would love to change the ending so that Henry didn't die. :'(_

**A/N:** _Oh golly-geez-a-lou. Here's my first _**Harper's Island** _fanfiction. I was thinking on making this a one-shot, but I'm sort of thinking over the idea to make this into a multi-chappie fic. It's seriously up to **YALL**. No pressure. I sorta like how this turned out.  
I hope you like it too and please review! Bahaha. I should be a rapper.... _

_;)  
__~Nikki~_

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter One - "As Far As Anyone Knows..."_

Abby sleeping was, without a doubt, the most beautiful scene to gaze upon. Picturesque even. Abby lay still on the light blue bedspread. If it wasn't for her chest heaving slowly up and down, I would have thought she was dead.

That wouldn't be possible. I could never kill her.

I loved her.

I _chose_ her.

Wakefield -- _Dad_ -- wanted me to kill her. He said that the only way that I could ever be complete was to kill the one I loved. Little did Daddy Dearest know was that I had never planned on killing Abby. I could never have confessed my underlying intentions to him. He would have sought out Abby and done the deed himself.

I never exactly understood my father's need for me to kill the woman I loved so I could be "complete". It seemed to me that if someone killed another they truly loved then you could never be complete. The choice…the guilt…the act _itself_ would linger and smother he or she for the rest of his or her life.

Which brings myself back to how I could never do that to Abby. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

Forever.

My love for her pulsed through my every movement. The very sight of her nearly made me swirl with emotions of affection. Even the slightest touch between us caused electric charges to rush through my veins, beating my heart.

Abby Mills was the sole reason my heart commenced to pound in my chest.

She would understand why I murdered all of those people. It was the only way we could ever _be together_. Just the two us. Harper's Island was our home, now. We would give the island the wedding that was _supposed _to happen. We'd get married and have children. We'd grow old together. It would be our own happily ever after.

_Of course _it would take some time for Abby to adjust. She'd have to deal with the grief of losing many people close to her. I understood that. It nearly killed me to think of the pain she'd be going through. I'd help her recover from the heartache, though. If we had to take things slow, then we would. Anything for Abby.

I mulled these things over while I gazed upon Abby's physical appearance in her slumber. In some areas she was bruised and scathed; in others, she was smeared with dirt and other stains. Her clothes were filthy and torn in numerous places. She'd never be able to wear that outfit again.

I moved from my standing position by her bed and over to the dresser on the opposite wall. I had stocked the dresser with clothes that I thought Abby would like. Women's fashion was certainly not my area of expertise. Furrowing my eyebrows, I pulled out a pair of jeans, a two tank tops, one white and one dark blue, and dark blue, loose sweater coat. She always did look great in blue. It somehow enhanced her beauty, if possible. I lay the clean outfit on top of the dresser and spun back around.

I gazed intently at Abby's filthy clothes. Surely she must be uncomfortable in that soiled attire? I debated whether I should leave them on her or remove them myself. I didn't want to disturb her, but she would sleep better if she wasn't lying in such grimy clothes. I chose the latter of the two and ambled towards her.

The first items that were removed were her shoes. They landed on the floor with a soft thud. I moved closer to the bed, to her. Leaning over her still form, I began on her jeans. I unzipped and shimmied them off of her. Next article of clothing came her shirt. I lifted her arms above her head and tugged the hem of her shirt upwards. It soon joined the pile of laundry on the floor.

All this time I had been averting my eyes from Abby's more than exposed body, trying to give her some sense of privacy, but they could no longer deter themselves and greedily roamed her body.

A sigh of sheer want and love escaped my mouth.

Abby's pale skin was even more translucent than I had thought. I lightly trailed my fingers over her stomach. It was so soft and smooth.

I abruptly pulled my hand away and shut my eyes closed. _You pervert!_

I quickly shook my ahead and, careful not to travel her body with my gaze again, pulled the bedspread over her figure.

Abby was still sleeping peacefully. I wasn't sure when she would wake up. No doubt it would be soon, though. I decided to leave the room. She probably wouldn't want to wake up to find me staring at her. Yes, that would definitely be odd.

I quietly walked out of the room and gently shut the door. I made my way downstairs. Everything was quiet as could be.

As far as I knew, Abby and I were the only ones on this side of Harper's Island.

As far as anyone else knew, Abby and I were dead.

I pursed my lips and gazed out into the surrounding forest as I awaited my future to wake up from her sleep.

**A/N:** _So babes...how'd ya like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Horrible? Okay? Sick? Stupid? Amazing? Lemme know :) If you would be kind as to also lemme know if you would want me to continue this and make it a multi-chappie fic....well that would be splendid! Thanks as always.  
Much love and kissies, _

_~Nikki~_


	2. My Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own_ **Harper's Island**_. But on September 8th, I'll own the DVD set! My laptop is covered in drool from watching the show on Youtube. Haha...kidding....a little..._

**A/N:** _Can you tell I love author notes? Teehee :) But yes. If I remember correctly, since I don't feel like going back to check, everyone who reviewed said that they would like to see this story continued. All I have to say is yes ma'am/sir! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and said that I captured Henry's thoughts perfectly. THANKYAH.  
Oh, heads up peeps. There is a lot of italicizations in this chapter. Trust me, it needed to happen babe. Personally I think italicizations are pretty. But yah...I'm weird...  
Another thing...I love Henry. I always adored him, and when I found out he was the killer...._*shudder*_....anywho...but I'm also a fan of Jimmy. I love both cuties.  
ANOTHER THING. (irritated yet?) I might be writing another _**Harper's Island **_fanfiction, soon. So keep an eye out for that, 'kay sweeties?_

This is the buildup for the next chapter. I apologize in advance if its sucky-ness hurts your eyes. :(

_ENJOY LOVERS._

_-nikki._

* * *

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Two - "My best friend..."_

_The sun's rays brilliantly shone down on the church and the land surrounding it. The recently trimmed grass was a deep, lovely shade of green. There was a freshly-planted garden consisting of a variety of exquisite flowers and blossoms. The church was inviting in almost every aspect. _

_If I wasn't so confused as to how I got here in the first place, I might have relished in the beauty and warmth the scene before me was radiating. _

"_Abby…" a distant voice murmured. My eyes shot up and stared into the direction of the wispy hum. It was coming from the church doors. _

_I involuntarily took a step forward, but halted before going any further. All of my senses were flaring off warnings against going inside, but, somehow, I couldn't hold myself back any longer and trudged inside._

_The church doors creaked open and inside I crept. _

_I was not prepared for the sight that lay before me. _

_Candles illuminated the interior of the church. Rose petals were strewn across the aisle that led to the altar. _

_The altar! _

_My eyes firmly settled on what -- who -- was standing at the altar with his back facing me. He was dressed in what I perceived to be a wedding tux. He had his hands casually crossed behind his back. Could it be…no…yes!_

"_Jimmy!" I yelled. He didn't turn around or even respond at the sound of my voice. I raced towards him, the aisle never seeming to end. Seconds felt like hours which then felt like days. Why was it taking so long? I felt soft, swishing fabric around ankles, then. I looked down only to find myself in an extravagant white dress. _

_It all made sense, now! The church. The altar. The white dress. I was going to marry Jimmy! _

_With such elation and pleasure, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his back, sobbing tears of happiness. I felt him twist in my arms so that we were now chest to chest. I kept my face hidden in his torso, cherishing the fact that we were going to be together forever. I felt him stroke my hair and shushing me, murmuring sweet things. _

"_I was afraid this would never happen -- us being together!" I exclaimed. "I love you."_

_I tilted my head upwards to kiss him, but instead of finding Jimmy, I found someone entirely different. Henry. _

_I attempted to pull away, but he tightened his grip and brought me closer to him so that our bodies were pressed against each other. _

_Henry smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Abby." _

_I tried to speak, but he silenced me by pressing his warms lips against mine. _

***

I woke up gasping for air, drenched in sweat mingled with fear and confusion. I was trembling all over from my most recent nightmare. The shaking only got worse when I glanced at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remembered was falling on the ground, hitting my head and apparently blacking out. Before that, I remembered Henry stabbing Wakefield, saving my life, and before that…

_Oh my God…_

_***_

"_Abby!" Henry yelled. I felt some, but little, relief hearing his voice. Wakefield hadn't hurt him. My eyes widened, remembering why Wakefield wasn't able to get to Henry._

_Jimmy!_

_Before more fear could kick in, Henry came running into view, panting._

"_Where's Jimmy?" I asked him, already fearing the answer._

_Henry gave a small shake of his head and said, "Wakefield got him. I'm so sorry."_

_What? Jimmy was…no…he couldn't be…._

_Jimmy dead just didn't seem to register with my mind. He just couldn't be gone. If anything, I expected him to jump out behind a tree with his signature, charming smile and tell me that this whole week had been a practical joke. That he and Shane had orchestrated this whole thing. _

_Henry looked up, searching the sky for something. "You know where we're supposed to meet them?" _

_Huh? Didn't he already know? The Coast Guard had informed Jimmy and I that they had instructed Sully and Henry to go to the marina._

_So why would Henry ask if he already knew…?_

"_Marina," I choked out. "The guy on the radio said he talked with you and Sully. You said you hadn't seen Sully…" _

_The reality was finally starting to sink in, slowly, painfully. Oh, Henry…_

"_I haven't," Henry uselessly denied. "Abby…" _

_He slowly started stepping towards me. Something was amiss in his voice. It was hesitant, almost pained. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked him. _

"_It's okay." His right hand moved from behind his back. Henry held up a knife, pointed directed at me. "It's over now."_

"_Henry…" I whispered. _

_No sooner was his name a simple caress on my lips, Henry shoved me out of the way and stabbed Wakefield in his chest. The look on Wakefield's face was one of shock, pure disbelief, as he called out Henry's name._

_I stared at Wakefield as he fell backwards, dead. Then my gaze shifted to Henry._

"_Abby," he spoke. _

"_The way he looked at you…" _

"_Abby…" _

"_It's you," I uttered, not wanting to believe anything I was actually saying. _

_I backed away from Henry only for him to advance for every step I took. _

"_He's dead. I finished it," he declared. _

_Our steps quickened. "Oh no! Not you, Henry!" I pleaded. "Oh, God!" _

_I twisted around to run from him, my best friend -- a murderer. Before I could even manage a good ten feet from him, I felt his hand grasp my neck and throw me back onto the ground. _

_The pain I felt was agonizing. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was a helicopter flying overhead…._

_***_

My best friend was Wakefield's child.

My best friend was a cold-blooded murderer.

My best friend was my half-brother.

I clutched my stomach and sobbed for all I was worth. It didn't even register to me that someone was running up the stairs, getting closer with every step. Or that the footsteps stopped right outside the bedroom door.

Only did I stop crying when I heard a familiar, worried voice, muffled through the wooden door, hesitantly speak.

"Abby?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey. It's me, again. Miss meh? How'd you like it? YAH, YAH, YAH. "A dream? A flashback? Nikki? WTF?" It had to happen._ -scoff-_ So click that review button and tell me what yah think, sweet thang. I'll be starting the next chapter later tonight. But don't get your hopes up for a quick update. The next couple of weeks and months are going to be tough for me, so I'm going to be a little slow at updating chapters. Mah bad.  
So random topic since I love chit-chatting and rambling. School starts Monday. Ew. The Teen Choice Awards are also Monday. And since I am a teenager, you'd think I'd watch it, right? I normally don't, but I might this year. Why, you ask? **BRITNEY SPEARS WILL BE PERFORMING. AH.** Not to mention, she's nominated for three awards. Since I am currently unable to go to one of her concerts _-sob-_ I will be stuck watching the awards. -.-_

-mutters to self-_ ....I am so buying her concert DVD if she releases it..._

_Haha. I love yah, fanfictioners. Perhaps you love meh, too? :)_

_-nikki._


	3. Hopelessly in Love

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own _**Harper's Island** _or any of its characters. But in twenty-two days, I'll own the DVD series, which will give me the perfect opportunity to awe and drool at Henry and Jimmy as I please. :)_

**A/N:**_ Haha, I suck at updates. This chapter is shorter than usual. Originally, I was going to make it longer, but since I DO suck at updates, I figured I would just throw something out here. I actually already started on the next chapter, so maybe you guys will get lucky and have one posted in the next couple of days. ;)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are keeping me going here. :)_

_In advance, I am apologizing for the suckage you are about to read._ *sob*

_On a TOTAL lighter note: I am pleased to inform you that I have a Twitter account. And guess what happened..._

**Christopher Gorham tweeted me on Twitter.** _For those of you who do not know who Chris G. is....he plays _**Henry**_ on _**Harper's Island** _and _**Henry** _on _**Ugly Betty**. _Many other shows, too, but totally besides the point guys.  
He totally tweeted me and even put a smiley face._ _EEP!_

_That, my friends, is when I died and went to Heaven. Proof, you ask? Link:_ http://i57(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g228/nikki1011017/Pictures3(dot)jpg

_'Kay. Enough stalling. Enjoy and review!  
Love always,  
--nikki.=)_

* * *

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Three - "Hopelessly in Love..."_

_Not quite perfect….Ah! There we go!_

I gave a winning smirk of satisfaction as I straightened the place mats on the dining room table.

Everything was perfect so far. The polished silverware was situated neatly next to the two white porcelain plates. The impressively folded napkins were placed center stage in the middle of each dish. One French vanilla candle was carefully set in front of our catty-cornered seats. I had dimmed the lights just a little but not too much -- just enough to give off the sense of a romantic atmosphere yet still comfortable for friends.

I suppressed a twitch at the word _friends_. Abby would still think we were just best friends and nothing more. I shook my head and smiled. _Not after tonight. _

Tonight I would reveal all: what I had been doing all those years in Seattle, how Wakefield and I met, why I brought her back to Harper's Island, why I killed so many people, and, most importantly, my feelings for her.

Abby would understand. That was just how she was. The understanding, compassionate, and considerate type of woman. She might be a little hesitant at first, but she would come around. I'd give her a little time to absorb everything, but afterwards she would forgive me.

I happily strolled out of the dining room and into the kitchen to retrieve the salad bowl and leisurely walked back, placing it right by the candle. I didn't prepare anything warm in fear of Abby not waking up in time before it cooled. Salad seemed like the safe way to go.

Sighing, I looked out the small bay window that overlooked the surrounding hillsides and trees. The sunset still left the faintest glow of orange casting out from under the horizon. I hoped Abby would wake up soon. She would appreciate the view.

I glanced down at the dining table and started mentally checking everything when I heard sobs coming from upstairs.

_Abby._

Nothing else mattered as I raced upstairs in record time, my heart beating violently as negative thoughts swirled in my head. _Is she hurt? Did she fall out of bed? Were those bruises worse than I thought? Oh my God, she's internally bleeding….._

"Abby?" I worriedly asked.

No answer.

_The internal bleeding was worse than I thought…._

I knocked gently, but urgently, on the bedroom door. Still no answer.

_Oh no! She's blacked out…_

Before I could think anymore ridiculous, far-fetched thoughts, I heard her softly speak, "Henry…?"

My heart skipped a beat or two before continuing it's pounding rampage in my chest. Her whispers of my name were more than enough to put me in a sweet everlasting coma of bliss.

Snapping out of my daze, I cleared my throat. "Abby, I'm coming in, okay?"

I waited a few seconds for her to say anything, but she never did. A few more seconds and I slowly opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door beside me.

My eyes fell upon Abby huddled in the bed, her eyes tearstained, swollen, and absolutely filled with fear. Wanting to erase all of her distress, I involuntarily strode towards the bed with my arms spread out. Abby cringed when I neared the side of the bed. My eyes widened at the sudden revelation.

She was scared of _me. _

"Abby…" I said. She flinched again when I said her name; my heart breaking at the sight.

I slowly, carefully, sat down on the edge of the bed and intently stared at the threads of the comforter. Never had it been so awkward with Abby. She was the one person I could always be myself with. Let the mask slip off.

Now, I could barely think of anything to say.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her almost unnoticeably shift away from me.

Another crack in my heart.

I peered at her through my thick lashes and cooed, "Abby…" She timidly glanced at me. "How's your head? You fell pretty hard."

Abby gave a slight movement of her shoulders which I perceived to be a shrug.

"Do you want some medicine for it? I think I have some Tylenol in the kitchen downstairs…" I trailed off. She shook her head.

Minutes ticked by at an increasingly slow pace. I wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence. As I was about to speak, I noticed her raise the bedspread higher and tuck it tightly under her chin. My eyes quickly darted across the room and spotted the clean clothes still neatly placed on the dresser.

Oh.

My eyes widened as I realized that Abby was still in her underwear under the covers. Not even a foot away.

_Oh._

Nervously grinning, I focused my attention back to Abby and said, "Well, this is a tad awkward, huh?" I ran my hand through my hair once and lifted myself off the bed. "There are some clean clothes over there, so, uh…I'll leave you to get dressed."

Abby's head lifted a little and I could see her looking the clothes over. I reluctantly turned away from her and headed for the door, leaving Abby to her privacy. "Take your time and when your ready, just come downstairs. Dinner's waiting." _And if you don't mind, could you hurry? I can't stand being away from you longer than necessary, because, you know, I'm hopelessly in love with you._

I opened the door and as I was about to shut it, I almost didn't hear her tiny whisper. "Thank you…"

I whipped my head around and tossed what I knew to be her favorite boyishly smile of mine.

And for once, in a very long time, it was genuine and filled with pure happiness.

* * *

**A/N:** _What did you guys think? Hrmmm? Hate? Like? Love? Tell me! Please review! Reviews are what keep me going, people. If I don't get enough, then I lose the pressure to write. And trust me, it's okay to pressurize me to write. :3 You should also review because I love you. -- REMEMBER THAT. _

_Random topic time! I never watched _**Ugly Betty**_, but I'm starting to now. ("Oh, Nikki...it wouldn't be because of Christopher Gorham, would it?") It's such an amazing show. I'm only on the first season and Henry has only made an appearance once so far. If you watch the show, I have a question. Don't spoil any huge details, but I have to know this: Do Henry and Betty ever start going out? 'Cuz I'm getting sick of Walter...._

_Thanks buddies!_

_--nikki.=)_


	4. Ignorant Strikes

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own _**Harper's Island**_ or its characters. I own this weird storyline, though. :)_

**A/N:**_ DUDE. Another chapter? IN THE SAME DAY? I know, right? I'm impressed, too. This is an incredibly short one, though, but I felt the need to upload it. It wouldn't quite fit with the next one **that I already started working on.** I'm on some fancy writing kick here. With any luck, you might have another chapter out later today or early tomorrow morning!  
I hope you like this mini-chapter. As short as it is, I'm really excited about hearing any feedback on it.  
__  
I enjoyed writing this one, and I'm shocked to admit....but this story is heading in a direction I didn't think I would take. So I'm kind of like "WOAH." Are you, too?_

Enjoy n' Review! Tell me if you're like "WOAH", 'kay? :)

_--nikki.=)_

_

* * *

_

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Four -- "Ignorant Strikes..."_

I quietly shut the bedroom door behind me and took a deep breath, hoping that it would slow my overdriven heart. I was certainly in no rush to get downstairs, especially after my encounter with Henry.

Being in the same room, a small confined bedroom nonetheless, with him sent electrifying shivers down my spine. I had had no idea what he was going to do when he shut the door behind him and made the attempt to embrace me. My thoughts ran negative and didn't see the Henry that I loved and used to know. I didn't see my best friend. I saw Wakefield's son, a murderer. I saw my brother.

_Wait a minute…_

My eyes snapped open as I furrowed my eyebrows. My best friend couldn't have been Wakefield's child, let alone his accomplice in murder. He killed _Wakefield_ after all! Why would he have killed his father? It made no sense. He couldn't have killed Trish, either. He was going to marry her, the girl of his dreams! There was absolutely no way he could have done that. And all of his friends! Henry wasn't capable of such…incredible monstrosity!

If he wanted to kill me, he had many opportunities to do so, including not more than thirty minutes ago.

Hope arose in me and the change in emotion of fear to something so optimistic was enough to make me charge down the wooden steps right into his arms.

Sure. Wakefield had an accomplice, but it couldn't have been Henry. Henry couldn't kill Trish or his uncle. And especially not his best man, Sully.

_Sully_. The hope was soon diminished by the flooding memories of the Coast Guard claiming that they told Henry _and Sully_ to go to the marina emerged in my mind. It was true. Henry did say that he hadn't even seen Sully.

And the Coast Guard wouldn't lie.

_Maybe they made a mistake. Things get written down wrong. Reception could have been off…_

Strike one.

I replayed the incident between Henry and I right before…_he threw me on the ground_.

Strike two.

My breaths came out ragged and shaky. Covering my mouth, I remembered the last word that Wakefield uttered right before his death. _Henry_.

Strike three. _You're out_.

The evidence overwhelmed and consumed any lingering promise that Henry couldn't possibly have been the killer.

_No._

I wasn't stupid and I knew I was in denial, but I refused to believe that Henry could do such an atrocious and evil deed. And even if he did, I'd be damned if I let him know that I was aware of it. I wasn't sure if I could handle facing the horrid truth.

Straightening my back, I brushed the hair out of my face and assertively walked downstairs.

They say ignorance is bliss.

I was sure as hell going to fake it.

* * *

**A/N**_: Thoughts? Please tell me. I took this in a whole 'notha direction. I'm not sure how well this is going to pan out. I'm pretty anxious with your reviews. I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get some negative feedback. I hope not, but if I do then it's cool. I'd rather you tell me that I suck then let me keep dragging this story in the ground.  
REVIEW!_

_Random topic time! It's 5:30 AM here and I haven't been to sleep in a while. I'm actually about to crash right...*yawn*...now...*yawn*...so...yeah....*passes out*_

_Haha, I love you. ;)  
--nikki.=)_


	5. My Everything

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own _**Harper's Island**_ or any of its wonderful characters. I'd love to own Henry Dunn. You can keep Abby Mills. No offense, but I'd love to have Mister Dunn all to mah little self._

**A/N:**_ I was originally going to make this a long (SUPER LONG) chapter, but instead just posted what I had already written. I noticed that it had almost been a month since I updated this. I could not let that happen, peeps. So here's a little chapter. It might not make sense, but hey....I posted SOMETHING. You're lucky._

_I should warn you. I might not post quick updates anymore. (like I ever did?) My dad passed away Friday due to brain cancer and it's kind of hitting me hard. But I'll write when I feel like it, which, lucky for you guys again, has been lately. Don't worry. You won't have to wait this long ever again for another update. _

_One more thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a fellow member of FF, **Luice.** She's written three stories for _**Harper's Island:** _The math, Growing into a Killer, and Getting Lucky. (Last one's rated M. Watch out ;D) Anyway. Her stories were like Dr. Pepper and rice to me. I just couldn't get enough. So please go check 'em out. Like now. RIGHT NOW. I'll wait..._

Weren't they BEYOND amazing?!? Chya.

_Okay, I'm closing this author's note. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review, doll.  
LOVEYOU. :)_

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Five -- "My Everything..."_

Leaning against the dining room wall, I knew I wasn't imagining it when I heard her footsteps slowly, but surely, descending the staircase. This was it; this was the moment I had waited my whole life for. There was a tad bit of anxiety as to how she would react, but it didn't matter so much as long as she knew everything. Everything included my feelings for her. My love for her.

Once we were able to get through the problems of my past and our _incredibly_ minute issue of being related, we could move on with our life. Together. I already had a wonderful vision of our upcoming forever. We'd start off slow, of course. That wouldn't be a problem. I had waited my whole life for Abby; I could wait a little bit longer for things to escalate. Eventually, she'd come around and we'd pick up where we left off: being best friends. It wasn't like we could just jump into a solid relationship and everything would turn out perfect. Even as much as I wanted to. Abby wouldn't be ready. So if she only needed a best friend for the time being, then that was what I'd be. For now. I knew, though, that she'd warm up to the idea of being more than just _best friends_, sooner or later.

Abby loved me. She just didn't know how much, yet.

When she did figure out her hidden feelings for me, we'd begin our happily ever after. I'd finally get to hold her tightly in my arms and call her mine. Not only as her best friend, but as something more. Her other half. Her _lover_. Images of us together flickered through my mind. _Must be a sensational feeling…being with_ _her…_

I exhaled a sigh of hope and longing. Our future was so close, just in reach of grasping.

I heard her hesitate at the bottom of the staircase, no doubt wondering if she should make a break and escape. All doors were locked and windows bolted shut. Even if she did succeed in escaping, she wouldn't get far. I couldn't let her. I wouldn't.

"In here, Abby!" I called out to her, guiding her. For a second or two, she didn't move, then shuffling her feet, I heard her slowly walk towards my voice.

Still leaning against the dining room wall, I saw Abby emerge from the doorway to my right. I was right in choosing a blue outfit for her to wear. She looked stunning, even with some dirt smears still lingering on her cheeks. Apparently, she didn't see me as she looked at the room she was now in and at the table before her. I wanted to continue watching her, but thought better of it.

"Hey," I softly whispered. She spastically spun around, clutching her heart and heavily breathing for all she was worth. _You scared her, you idiot. Great. Way to start out the evening._

"Oh, Abby! I didn't mean to startle you!" I nervously laughed as I walked near her. I hated the fact that she immediately backed away from me. I chose not to remark on it. Of course, she was going to be afraid of me. I only wished she wouldn't be.

I chivalrously pulled out her chair, gesturing for her to sit down. She didn't move or respond in any way. I gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to sit, once again. No response, again. _Oh. It's me._

Suddenly realizing that I was, in fact, repelling the love of my life, I backed away from the chair and sat in my own. I motioned again for her to sit down. "Abby, I'm not going to bite, so please sit down and eat. I know you must be starving."

Abby slowly slinked in the chair, sitting on the edge as far away from me as possible. Good thing I remembered to situate mine as close to her as I could while still being surreptitious.

She glanced at the salad, before looking up at me. With a swift nod, I beckoned her to eat. Eyeing me suspiciously, she timidly picked up the fork and toyed with her food. _All right. It's a start. She's not trying to kill you, yet._

I took a sip of water, wetting my suddenly dry throat. I knew what I wanted to say; I just wasn't sure to how to begin. That was going to be the tricky part. _Abby, I know I killed your friends and family, but you have to understand that it was for us, 'cause you know, I'm completely in love with you. And we're only_ half_-siblings! Isn't that great?_

Yeah, it wasn't going to be easy.

I cleared my throat and broke the silence. "So, Abby. I know you must be confused. I can only imagine how many questions you must have for me, so I guess I'll just start--"

"No need to explain anything," Abby interrupted quietly.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Pardon?" I asked. Either her voice was too quiet for me to hear, or I was just lost in the harmonious smoothness of it. Maybe both.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I know what you did," she said, her voice a little louder, a little stronger.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. Of course she knew what I did. Abby was smart. All she needed to know now was _why_ I did it. All she needed to know was that it was for _her._

"Okay, Abby, but I need to tell you why I did all of this," I tried to explain.

She shook her head. "What's there to tell? You saved my life." Abby placed her fork on her plate and lifted her gaze to meet my confused eyes.

Normally, I would have found myself lost in her eyes. Now, I found myself searching them for an answer. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I couldn't even find words to form the pending question in my head: _What was she talking about?_

No doubt seeing the question plastered on my forehead, Abby took a deep breath before continuing, "Henry, I'm the one who hit my head, not you." She averted her eyes to her hands, which were now fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"And being the one that hit the ground hard, I'm actually surprised that I remember…_everything_," Abby paused, bracing herself for what I didn't know.

When it looked as though she wasn't going to continue, I decided to speak up. "Everything?"

"Yes," she whispered.

I leaned forward, closer to her, placing my forearms on either side of my plate. "And what might 'everything' include?" I breathed.

Shifting her gaze from her delicate, little hands, Abby's beautiful brown eyes pierced mine, stopping my heart. As usual.

"Everything," she mouthed.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Lemme know what you think? Most likely, you are confused. I would be. Anyway. For once, I actually know what the next chapter will be about, so MAYBE you'll get an update in a short amount of time. Heehee. I love writing from Henry's POV. He's so much fun. ;)  
Oh, and a quick heads up: next chapter will be from Henry's point of view, again. :)_

_Review! It's what keeps me going! Reviews are like a good kick in the ass. Psh, everyone knows I need it. :)_

_RANDOM TOPIC TIME: no random topic. sorry, kiddo. x( Wait....I just thought of one....DID YOU BUY THE DVD RELEASE OF HARPER'S ISLAND!?!?!?!?_

_Tell me. Review me. Love me. *kiss*_

_-nikki. :) _


	6. I Love You

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own _**Harper's Island**_ or any of the YUMMY characters. My DVD set has not been shipped in yet, so I'm still awaiting it's arrival. Soon....very soon...._

**A/N:**_ HOLY RICE. An update? IN LESS THAN A WEEK? Hellzyah, it's an update! I'm thinking yall (heh, southerner for yah.) should totally love me, since I have a horrible cold and I finished this chapter tonight. It's about three A.M., by the way. And no...I do not have swine flu. I do have a weak immune system -- hence the constant cold and viral infections. You'd seriously think I'd get immune to this stuff. But no.  
Anyway. This chapter **IS** longer. My Microsoft Word says so. There's plenty of dialogue. (I guess?) I enjoyed writing this one.  
__Like I've previously said in my other story **A Careless Whisper** (I think that's what it's called anyway....), when I write, the chapter usually ends up somewhere I hadn't originally planned on going. That totally happened with this one. _

_Heads up. I might have teared up at one part when I wrote this story. I'll let you know where at the end of the chapter._

_Due to mention of the **United States Coast Guard** in this chapter, I would like to dedicate it to my dad, who served 22 years in the **USCG**. Daddy, you were always there for me and I've wished so hard that you could **still** be here with me. I miss you terribly, and I hope that one day you'll be proud of me, wherever you are. I love you with all of my heart. This one's for you, Treehead. -- Your daughter, the Queen of the Dweebs: Nikki. xoxo_

_Enjoy, FF buddies. :)_

_Love,  
-nikki. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Choosing You  
**_Chapter Six -- "I Love You..."_

_I leaned forward, closer to her, placing my forearms on either side of my plate. "And what might 'everything' include?" I breathed._

_Shifting her gaze from her delicate, little hands, Abby's beautiful brown eyes pierced mine, stopping my heart, as usual. _

"_Everything," she mouthed._

_***_

This evening was not turning out how I had originally planned it to.

I knew it wouldn't have been a smooth ride, but this….this was unexpected and confusing. Ever since I had set foot on this island at the beginning of the week, I had known what was going to happen, or at least along the lines of what was to. I was the puppet master. I had even controlled my own father's strings. Everything was in my power.

Now, I was lost. I didn't know what was going to happen, much less what _was _happening.

"Hmm," I hummed. Abby said she knew everything. This still didn't help me with the knowledge of exactly _how_ much she did, in fact, know.

As if she knew exactly what I was thinking, which I wondered if she truly did at times, Abby elaborated, "I remember what happened at the church." She hesitated for a second, a flash of pain flickered across her features before she continued on. "I remember running while…while Jimmy tried to fight off Wakefield."

_Ugh._

There were certain times when it was quite clear that I was definitely John Wakefield's son. This was definitely one of those instances. The very thought of Jimmy Mance made my blood boil and skin seethe. It made me want to do something rash and impulsive. It made me want to kill.

It took everything in my power to keep myself composed and not flinch at the mention of _him. _Abby didn't need to know how I felt about Jimmy. At least not now. Besides, she also didn't need to stall her recollection any longer than need be.

I'd deal with the Jimmy issue later.

"And…" I trailed on.

Abby took a deep breath before continuing in a rush. "I remember you yelling my name and running towards me. You asked me where we were supposed to meet the Coast Guard and I said the marina. I pointed out that you said that hadn't seen Sully when the Coast Guard said you did. Things got tense. You shoved me out of the way and stabbed Wakefield in the chest.

"You killed Wakefield, Henry."

She took a glance at me, likely observing my reaction to her fast-paced explanation. Apparently she didn't like what she saw: furrowed eyebrows, mouth slightly open, and a confused expression. She huffed. "So, like I said before, you saved my life."

"So it seems," I murmured. Even after all the years that I knew her, Abby Mills never ceased to amaze me.

"Abby, may I ask you a question?"

She timidly nodded her head.

I wasn't sure what provoked me to ask this next question. Call it impulsive. Call it daring. Call it dangerous. All I knew was that I had to clarify it.

"You just told me that you pointed I hadn't seen Sully, yet the Coast Guard said that I did. Correct?"

Abby was now sitting fully in her chair, (allowing me to be even closer to her), and leaning against the back. Her shoulders were still tense, but she didn't look quite as uncomfortable. Not quite as scared. _Thank God. _

She squinted her eyes and looked at me suspiciously, before agreeing.

"Okay. Well, how would that work out, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"You have two different answers. The Coast Guard said that they had talked to Sully and I, meaning that we were together. Yet, I told you that I hadn't seen him. I'm just wondering what you make of that?"

Abby averted her eyes from mine and across the room. I still had no idea what made me ask this question. All I was doing was confirming what Abby was probably thinking: I was psychotic. But I wasn't. Only madly in love with her -- which, by the way, was something she _still_ didn't know.

_Yeah, Henry, you're an idiot. _

The back of my mind just told me that there was something off with Abby. The way she explained everything in such a cool demeanor. I had expected more of a reaction from her when confronting me. Yelling, definitely. Perhaps even hitting. Just not this. This was odd.

"Well," Abby started, snapping me back into reality, "the Coast Guard must've made a mistake. I mean, we were frantic and scared and throwing names out there left and right. They had to have made a mistake."

She looked at me with steady eyes, as if she was really believing her own words.

"Abby," I said knowingly. "It's the Coast Guard."

"So?" she retorted.

"Do you honestly think that they would've made a mistake?"

"They must have."

"Abby––"

Abby sharply spun her whole body around in the chair, so that she was now sitting on the edge of the chair. The edge closest to me. Her knee was now slightly touching my thigh and our heads were less than a foot away. All I could think of was closing those few inches.

At least that was all I could think about until Abby quietly, but fiercely, hissed, "Henry, listen to me. They made a mistake. You did not see Sully. You tried to save Jimmy's life, but Wakefield got him first. Before he could kill me too, you stabbed Wakefield, in turn, saving my life."

She took another deep breath before continuing in the same strong voice.

"You are Henry Dunn and always will be Henry _Dunn._"

Her eyes softened slightly as she whispered more to herself than to me, "You are no monster…"

And with these last two statements, everything clicked. Abby did know everything, well almost. She knew that I was murderer. She knew that I was her half-brother. She knew it all.

Yet here she was, trying her damned hardest to still preserve my innocence.

As much as I wanted her to know everything, all of my secrets and lies and why I did this and why I did that, something about this inspired me, touching my very heart. She loved me enough to try not to hate me and that was sure as hell an opportunity I was willing to take. Unhealthy, yes. But it was for the greater good: our future.

"You're right," I tenderly whispered. "You're right, Abby."

She nodded and, still seeming like she was talking more to herself than me, said, "We're best friends." Looking up at me with wide, tear-filled eyes, she grabbed my hand and clasped it tight. "We'll always be best friends, right?"

I immediately nodded my own head and clutched her hand firmly. "Of course. I love you, Abby."

"Yeah, you too," she said weakly. _She may mean it in a best-friend kind of way, but it's one hell of a start! _

I was no Henry _Dunn_;I was a Wakefield. But if I had to be a Dunn to make the woman I loved happy, then I would.

_Only for Abby._

* * *

**A/N:**_ THOUGHTS?! The part I teared up on was where Abby was all "Hey, we're still, like, BFF? Right?" and Henry's all "Hellzyah, bitch!" (I just had to add some humor here.) You love it, too. Anyway. Review!Love? Hate? Want to eat this chapter? LEMME KNOW!  
I'm sort of making Abby look a tad crazy, huh? Like I said. New direction people. New direction.  
__  
Next chapter might a take a little bit. Writing from Abby's POV and getting all of her thoughts on this chapter might prove to be a tad difficult. I think I'm better at writing as homicidal psychopath who's in love with his half-sister. Yep. Much better. && yes -- I am a girl._

**RANDOM TOPIC TIME:** Did you watch the VMAs? Kanye West is a freak. Britney Spears won Best Pop Video! And Lady Gaga's performance made me love her uniqueness even more. And being that I already saw the new **New Moon **_trailer in theaters right before _**Sorority Row**_, I wasn't as squealy as usual, but I did shriek once. (Something about a shirtless vampire saying "You can go to hell" really gets mah blood pumpin'.)_

_Oh. Did you guys see _**Sorority Row**_? What did you think of it? I actually enjoyed it. Thoughts? (It's always the cute guys that are the bad ones. Look at Henry. He's hot. He's also a murderer. Yep. So if you have a cute boyfriend/husband -- WATCH OUT.)_

I love you.

_-nikki. :)_

_P.S - dude. my author's notes are getting out of hand. HA. _


	7. A Bit Bolder

**DISCLAIMER:**_ As always, I do not own _**Harper's Island**_. && as always, I wish I owned Henry Dunn. Psychopath? Yes. Killer? Yes. One hot, yummy, delish bad boy? Oh, yes. _

**A/N:**_ Please don't throw anything at me. I know it's been, like, a month since I updated. I'm a monster, I know.  
__But you know how I usually alternate POV's? Well, for some reason, I SUCK at writing from Abby's POV. But here you go. Hope you enjoy! _

_Oh, and sorry if it seems like I jump around a lot in this chapter -- like one random topic here and there, etc. I have discovered that I write best at night when everyone is sleeping, which, you know, means that I DON'T sleep. So...heehee. _

_Enjoy!  
-nikki. :)_

_note: I think I proofread this enough times, but if you find careless errors, my bad. _

* * *

**Choosing You**  
_Chapter Seven -- "A Bit Bolder..."_

I closed the bedroom door behind me with a soft click and pressed my back against it. My legs couldn't prop me up any longer and I slowly slid to the floor. I was physically weak, mentally strained, and emotionally confused.

Dinner was abnormal. What else should it have been? I had been dining with my best friend who just happened to my half-brother and a murderer. And I tried to pretend that _it was okay_.

I had been scared -- especially when I walked into the dining room and Henry was off to the side. Watching me. It was then when a thought flickered across my mind, one that frightened me tremendously. _What if he saved me for last?_

It was certainly a thought that I should have considered beforehand. Henry could very well have saved _me _for last. He might have had some grudge against me, being his sister and all.

After Henry and I shared our little moment, dinner was a bit awkward. We both picked at our food, barely taking any bites. Neither of us spoke. Every few seconds Henry would steal a glance at me then look back down at his plate. It was nerve-racking and tense.

I finally had enough and tentatively said that I was going back upstairs. Henry only merely nodded and walked me to the staircase, all the while looking like he wanted to say something. He didn't follow me, only lingering at the bottom of the staircase.

It was a relief to be out of his presence. Pretending to believe that everything was okay was proving more difficult than I originally thought. I wasn't even sure if I _could _do it.

Henry killed his friends, his bride, Trish, her family and friends. He killed _my_ friends and my dad. Well, he may not have killed my dad -- Wakefield obviously committed _that_ murder -- but he was still an accessory. He might've even killed Jimmy.

_Jimmy._

My heart ached at the thought of him, feeling torn and lost. I didn't know where he was or even if he was alive or dead. The chances were slim to none that he was alive. Wakefield was unnaturally strong, and even as healthy and fit as Jimmy was, the odds were against him that he would have made it out alive. And even if he did, what then? Jimmy most likely would have been injured and wouldn't have made it far before Henry got to him.

So here I was. Sulking on the cold, wooden floor in an eerie house in the middle of the woods on Harper's Island. All alone -- except for my childhood best friend, who was my half-brother, lurking somewhere underneath the floor I huddled on. The best friend who helped his psychopathic serial killer of a father murder most of the once peaceful island in which I grew up on.

I had so many unanswered questions that I suddenly found myself desperately needing to be answered. One of them was why Henry even did this? There had to be an explanation. Wakefield may have been a pure root of many evils, but I refused to believe that "bad genes" got passed down to Henry. The Henry I knew was sweet, protective, playful, and charming. Not a cold-blooded murderer. But he was -- _which didn't make any sense!_ How could I have not known? I had known him since childhood and never even thought he could be capable of stealing a candy bar let alone murder!

And another nagging thought that wouldn't leave was _what happened to Jimmy?_ I came to realize that not knowing whether someone you tremendously cared about was alive or dead was much worse than knowing that they were dead. The possibility that he was still alive was minuscule as best, but it was still there. I had to know.

I thought I could pretend that Henry didn't do anything, that he wasn't guilty of such atrocious and horrendous crimes. But I couldn't. It was just too much for me.

Henry was my best friend and always would be, but the sudden urge to know answers to these troubling questions compelled me to get up and jerk the door open with one quick pull. The door clashed with the adjoining wall with a loud bang. I didn't care.

I hurried down the polished wooden stairs and headed towards the dining room. In there I could see a doorway leading to bright, shining light, which I presumed to be the kitchen. I marched directly towards it, only to collide with Henry who was coming from opposite the entryway.

"Abby! Is everything okay?" Henry asked worriedly, placing his hand tightly on my shoulders.

With less than a foot separating us, I felt my heart pound violently and my pulse quicken. Fire ignited under his touch and cold shivers slowly crept up my spine. The two distinct sensations clashed and I could feel myself start to inwardly panic. _What the hell am I doing?! _

My eyes darted to Henry's which were gazing down into mine with such intensity that I almost collapsed under the weight of it all.

"Abby? Answer me! Are you okay?" he repeated in a firmer voice, his grip tightening.

My thoughts flickered to the ending of the horrific dream I had before I woke up.

_With such elation and pleasure, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his back, sobbing tears of happiness. I felt him twist in my arms so that we were now chest to chest. I kept my face hidden in his torso, cherishing the fact that we were going to be together forever. I felt him stroke my hair and shushing me, murmuring sweet things. _

"_I was afraid this would never happen -- us being together!" I exclaimed. "I love you."_

_I tilted my head upwards to kiss him, but instead of finding Jimmy, I found someone entirely different. Henry. _

_I attempted to pull away, but he tightened his grip and brought me closer to him so that our bodies were pressed against each other. _

_Henry smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Abby." _

_I tried to speak, but he silenced me by pressing his warms lips against mine. _

I was dangerously close to Henry in almost the same manner I was in the dream, and it frightened me terribly. I had to move away from him; I couldn't be in such close proximity to Henry yet.

I placed both of my hands on Henry's firm chest and gave him a good, hard shove. He fell back against the island counter, but caught himself on the edge before falling. The look on his face was one of surprise -- his eyebrows were drawn in over his widened eyes and his jaw fell open in shock.

"Okay? Of course, I'm okay," I snapped and added sarcastically, "I'm perfectly fine. I mean, it's not like I'm standing in a kitchen with my best friend who also happens to be my half-brother. Nope, not like that at all!"

"Abby," Henry tried to interject.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that his favorite hobby was killing people with his insane, homicidal father!" I shrieked.

"Abby, calm down," Henry said with steady composure.

"No, I will _not _calm down!" I shouted.

"Listen to me," he said in the same cool demeanor, stepping forward once, "I can explain."

"Oh, how very _cliché_ of you. I wonder how many serial killers uttered those exact words," I spat.

Henry's face abandoned itself of all emotion except for his eyes -- his once calm and concerned eyes were now replaced with anger-filled displeasure.

"I _am not_ a serial killer, Abby! Don't you dare confuse me with those monsters!" he coldly snapped.

I huffed, "Well, then what are you, Henry? You help your father, the man who killed my -- _our_ -- mother, practically murder the whole island, including the love of your life and her family!"

Henry shook his head and quietly said, "I may have done the latter of it, but I did not kill her."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Okay, Wakefield killed Trish. You know what I'm trying to say––"

"No, Abby, I _did_ kill Trish," he said, and before I could gape at the simple manner in which he said this, he added, "I just didn't kill the woman I loved."

My arms went limp and fell to my side. "You're saying that you didn't love Trish?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say, Abby," he replied with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I'm not saying that I didn't care for her, because I did. But I never loved her. Not like I…"

He paused and opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find the right words for whatever he wanted to say.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hands to the side of my head. "Henry, I just want answers. I _need_ answers. I thought I could pretend that none of this happened, that maybe you didn't do those awful, _awful_ things, but I can't. It's too much for me. And now, here you are…confusing me with things I just don't understand.

"I need answers, Henry."

I opened my eyes and found Henry in the same place, biting his lip and hesitantly staring at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time before he spoke.

"Okay. I'll answer any questions you have. Let's just take a seat at the kitchen table, hmm?" he gestured towards the small, round wooden table in the corner of the kitchen.

When I made no attempt to move, Henry added, "I will explain everything, Abby. I promise."

The look was so sincere and his eyes no longer held anger, but a genuine promise, that I slowly sunk into the chair, waiting.

"Okay, Henry. I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N:**_ What did you think? I'm not going to beg for reviews, though I think you and I both know that I SO would if I was actually awake while I write this. I'm half-here and half-asleep. Ha._

_Hate? Dislike? Meh? Like? Love? :) (does that count as begging? meh, i dunno.)_

_-nikki. :)_


	8. Author's Note

_My apologies in advance for the fake chapter. :/_

_I just wanted to let everyone know that every one of my fanfics will be put on hold until the end of November. _

_I will be entering NaNoWriMo. For those of you who do not know what that is, it is National Novel Writing Month. To simply put, I will be attempting to write my own novel! _

_Here is the link to see my ongoing process: http: //www . nanowrimo .org/eng/user/536668. (Take the spaces out.) My username is **stranger1011017** in case the link doesn't work. _

_One November comes to a close, I promise I will continue my fanfics. =)_

_Wish me luck and happy early Thanksgiving to everyone! _

_I love all my cupcakes! (cupcakes = you all.)_

_-nikki. =)_


End file.
